The subject matter disclosed herein relates to laminate materials, and more particularly, to aviation laminates for aircraft interior components.
Interior surfaces of an aircraft are required to be fire retardant or fire resistant to comply with aviation regulations and to minimize the risk of fire. Natural and composite veneers are used within an aircraft to cover aircraft interior components. Veneers are often treated with a fire retardant solution to prevent the spread of a fire within the aircraft. However, treating veneers with a fire retardant solution may require additional labor, cause discoloration of the veneer and may not provide consistent results.